Are You Anonymous Love Letter Girl?
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Of all the worst scenarios that Miyu thought could possibly be done to her letter, being read over the school broadcast system was never one of them. Now with the whole school frantically anticipating the confession, will Miyu still be brave enough to do it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Are You Anonymous Love Letter Girl?

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: Of all the worst scenarios that Miyu thought could possibly be done to her letter, being read over the school broadcast system was never one of them. Now with the whole school frantically anticipating the confession, will Miyu still be brave enough to do it?

XOXOXOXOX

"Damn, where is it? Yoohoo letter, I summon you. _Accio._ Urgh, come to me. Please. I beg you. Please."

Her mantra may sound crazy but Miyu doesn't care. It's lunch time and she's yet to follow Nanami, Aya and Christine to the cafeteria. It was never a good idea to put thoughts to paper, most especially if it's a confession. But when inspiration and class boredom clash one balmy afternoon, Miyu poured all her feelings onto her Hello Kitty pen, ripped the page off her Math notebook, and carried the evidence with her all the time.

Now trying to hold the impulse of emptying her bag to her desk, Miyu cannot settle that maybe, just maybe, she really lost the letter. She'll lose face if it was picked up by someone else. Will that someone find out it was her? She's sure she didn't put her name on it nor that of her confessee but what if it was obvious? Was it? What if she was blackmailed or probably taunted? Can she endure it? Will she be able to face, you know, K*****?

Still the biggest question remains: Where is the letter?!

"I hope you're having a good lunch my fellow schoolmates. This is Santa Kurosu from the Broadcast Club and I have here in my hands something that may really interest you."

_Please no._ Miyu froze, waiting for the next moment.

"Since it's school festival and all, why don't we spice things up through a lovely confession that can melt all your hearts. Disclaimer: To that someone who made this letter, this was not meant to make fun of you. In fact, we in the Broadcast Club find it a waste to not share this beautiful piece. Please bear with us.

_I should tell you that this is a typical girl meets boy story  
__Only that it was me then there was you  
__And everything in my world changed_

_This 'like' started taking shape two years ago  
__At first I took it for granted that you are there  
__Always in a place where I constantly see you_

_Until suddenly I caught myself looking, always  
__Then I have become selfish  
__I want you to also look at me_

_Since then in my own way I tried to be more_

_I took time to make myself look good in the morning  
__Only to ruin it when I barged in late for first class_

_I studied harder and even tried cram school  
__Hoping it's enough to make you think I'm not stupid_

_I also once tried making lunch and put in more egg rolls  
__Only to end up eating it because I didn't know you hate carrots_

_I wanted to sit at the bleachers cheering you on when you play  
__Instead I sat by the window cross-fingered as you make that goal_

_One time I tried creating a portrait of you  
__Only it ended up looking like a five year-old's tantrum_

_I even took the hanky you forgot for keepsake  
__But I got so guilty that in return I left mine  
__It may be impossible but I hope you at least saw it_

_You should know I countlessly daydreamed about us  
__Of the moments we could have shared if we're together  
__Still I guess it wouldn't hurt to wish it become reality_

_Yes, this is my truth_

_You saw me first but I was the one always looking at you  
__You heard me squeal but I was the one giddy when you talk  
__You sniffed my hair but I was the one Googling your cologne  
__You munched on my cookie but I was the one staring at your lips  
__You touched my hand but I was the one unwilling to let go_

_Countless times I've contemplated confessing  
__But every time I stop by your shoe locker my courage runs out  
__Now clutching this letter I'm willing to bargain_

_If at the night of the bonfire I asked you to dance and you agree  
__I'll take that as a sign that my heart finally reached you_

_If you don't then I'll withdraw  
__And forever keep this little secret_

_That this could've been a sweet boy meets girl story  
__Where there was you then it was me  
__Who was hopelessly in love with you_

"Thank you for listening. To Anonymous Love Letter Girl, if you wish to present yourself then please feel free to drop by our clubroom. But if you wish to remain anonymous then…"

Miyu did not hear what was said next. She sat there staring at space overthinking and unbelieving.

Ruckus erupted as soon as Santa went off-air. Trying to act normal, Miyu picked up her lunch and walked quietly out of the classroom, her head bowed as whispers ensued left and right. Unable to take it anymore, she walked faster until she reached the restroom where she rushed into one of the cubicles wanting to cocoon.

Then covering her face she let her tears fall silently.

XOXOXOXOX

The cultural festival is tomorrow and class 2-1 is expected to setup a haunted house. Miyu was elected one of the ghosts so she's now busy preparing her costume. Around her there were no exemptions; the room is halfway decorated but they don't have much time left. Still, while that may be the case, people can't help but grab this period to be carefree. Some are goofing off with their costumes, some laugh at their classmates' antics.

Her friends, however, are also busy with their own stuff. Aya is in the Drama Club most probably screaming at the top of her lungs directing. Nanami is helping the Athletics Club organize their arcade-style stall. While Christine is bossing around the guys carpentering the props.

And Kanata, he's a committee member and thus rarely seen these days. Maybe it's for the best as Miyu's not sure she can look him in the eye. In fact she's supposed to pass a message that Kanata's invited over for dinner at her house but she reasoned that he's too busy to come. Her mother looked at her quizzically then let it pass. Miyu sighed; she cannot tell her mom yet what happened.

So now that she's technically alone, Miyu collected her thoughts on what transpired with her friends during lunch. After her crying jag, she first took some calming breaths, washed her face and applied some concealer on her nose and under her eyes. Putting up a brave stance, she met them at their usual table and sure enough they're talking about the 'confession'.

They greeted her without a drop of suspicion which calmed Miyu. Then they asked where have she been and did she cry. Miyu thought about her excuse beforehand and replied she was very touched by the letter. The group agreed and continued sharing their opinion on the subject. Miyu jabbed in short responses but really did not made an effort to join in the discussion. Fortunately her friends didn't notice.

Back to the present, when she minded to tune into what's happening around her, she caught the middle of a conversation about the still-hot-topic.

"Who knows who ALLG is. The Broadcast Club even put up a poster saying that she could claim the letter from Kurosu-kun, no questions asked."

"That's good. But if that letter's addressed to Saionji-kun then it's over. It was said that he had not participated in the bonfire dance since junior high."

"Be that as it may, if you think about it, ALLG could really be any girl who can't gather up the courage to confess and thus resorted to asking for signs. It's very romantic if she could be together with the guy she like officially."

"I second that. I bet everyone's looking forward to tomorrow night's confession. It'll be the talk of the whole school."

"It could be the start of a tradition here at Heiomachi High. Cool, isn't it?"

XOXOXOXOX

The next day, Miyu walked to the classroom determined to confront Santa about the letter. She's sure he'll know instantly to whom it's for but she accepted it's the first stage to her 'grand confession'.

Well, it was difficult coming up with that decision since yesterday she was surprised when Kanata showed up at their family dinner. Her parents like him so much that they 'subtly' dropped suggestions to their relationship throughout the meal. Kanata handled it well by saying they're very good friends, but that's after sending a wink at her direction. It made her parents laugh and maybe if it did happen before everything was a mess, her heart would have melted.

However, at that time she was torn between avoiding his gaze and wanting to steal glances at him. This resulted in her sleeping only by 3 AM after much twisting and turning in her bed and planning tomorrow's event.

It was hot and cramped that Miyu's afraid she's starting to get lightheaded. She is worried her makeup's wearing off and her costume's getting a bit itchy because of sweat. She is waiting for the cue at her station when she got the drift of what her two classmates' been whispering on.

"Hey, have you heard? It seems like the 'letter' has been stolen from the Broadcast Club's room last night."

"Eh? Maybe the girl who wrote it stole the letter. But it's not actually stealing since it's hers in the first place."

"Well, that doesn't appear to be the case since someone testified that only members of the club were seen going in and out of the room. The female members swore none of them did it because they all are in a relationship and therefore ALLG could only be someone from outside. And you know the rule, only guys are allowed to stay overnight at school."

"Oh my! That means–"

"Okay, ghosts," Christine's voice interrupted, "we'll be opening in five so get ready. Let's all do our best!"

But Miyu's mind is confused. It was comfortable thinking the letter's with Santa but now…Who stole the letter? Could the stealer have guessed it was her?

She heard the opening of the door and soon the customers were screaming. They must have done a really good job if based on the reactions of those coming in. The steps were nearing and Miyu's role was to surprise them by quickly standing up and adopting a blank face.

Their trembles are echoing through the walls and Miyu started mentally counting down from three.

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu woke up to the jeers of people at a distance. It was dark and cold and she was starting to feel quite lonely. Miyu recalled she was preparing to scare the customers when everything blacked out. She roamed her gaze around and instantly recognized the medicine cabinet at the corner. Great, the school infirmary.

Testing her balance, she tried to lift her upper body. It seemed the stress accumulated over the last few days that what she needed was a good rest. Since she's feeling a lot better, she stood up and walked to the window.

It was like watching a play through a binocular lens. The bonfire was already lit up, burning brightly against the night. Surrounding it were a handful of couples doing the folk dance. Then as if in cue, several girls walked up to the guys and held out their hand. Cheers were given in plenty and soon a very big circle was cast. Joy was emanating from everyone that it put a smile on Miyu.

Then everything went misty that Miyu had to bit her lip.

_If at the night of the bonfire I asked you to dance and you agree  
__I'll take that as a sign that my heart finally reached you_

_If you don't then I'll withdraw  
__And forever keep this little secret_

Is this finally give up? Stupid Miyu, this isn't the time to act like a protagonist in a melodrama series. Fist love is meant to be painful, so you got to pull yourself together. Everything will eventually turn out right, believe it. Miyu, fighting!

"Miyu."

She blinked and turned towards the doorway. Is that… "Kanata?"

Kanata took steps towards her but not close enough. Miyu's heart jumped at the sight of him. He shouldn't be here. Not when she's still not ready to face him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?

Miyu forced a smile. "Just a little woozy but mostly fine. Since you're here, and I'm seeing that smug face of yours, I take it the festival was successful?"

"Ye of little faith, do you really have to ask? Well, there's only the matter of cleaning the ashes but the other officers already volunteered. So I guess I'm done for today."

Miyu looked back at the fun taking place at the grounds and spotted her friends joining in the crowd trying the dance. She guessed that like the fire turning to ashes, the sooner she moves on the better.

But tonight she'll let herself hurt a little. Okay, maybe not 'a little' as she's feeling very crappy right now.

"Why don't you join them?" Kanata suggested.

Shoot! This is no time to wallow in self-pity. She again turned to him wearing a mask she vowed to perfect. "Hello," she gestured to herself with a chuckle, "ghost costume. I don't want people thinking the school is haunted. But since you asked, why don't I return the question? Why aren't you there?"

"Because folk dance is not my thing."

Her heart tightened. Of course he doesn't know. "Yeah, I'm fully aware."

Then she watched Kanata turn serious, his gaze intent on her. Then he spoke softly, "Is that why you're crying, Miyu?"

She jolted and in response wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. And she did it again because the tears can't seem to stop flowing.

_Jeez tears, why now of all times? And in front of him?! _

Kanata slowly walked up to her and held out his handkerchief. He wouldn't ask, that she's sure of. Miyu was about to take it when she recognized the bunny stitch at the lowermost side.

"_I even took the hanky you forgot for keepsake_," he started reciting, and Miyu froze at the spot, not believing what she's hearing. "_But I got so guilty that in return I left mine. It may be impossible but I hope you at least saw it._"

Kanata took it upon himself to wipe her tears. Then he stood back and smirked. "The bunny may not be of my taste but I'm not giving this back." He pocketed the hanky and then offered his hand. "Since it's the time for this, I have to ask. Can I have this dance?"

But before Miyu could answer he grabbed her wrist, then placed his other hand at the back of her spine, pulling her close until they're almost face-to-face.

Miyu cannot take her eyes off him. She smiled. "This is not how you do the folk dance."

He shrugged in a boyish way that was so like him. Then they started to move. "Slow dance is more romantic, don't you agree?" He tightened his grip on her hand in a signal to turn. Miyu looked at her feet as she follow his lead.

"And Miyu?"

"Hm?" She lifted her head.

Kanata waited until she's looking at him before he leaned and whispered to her ear,

"I'm hopelessly in love with you, too."

XOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile…

Santa tapped a girl by her shoulder until she turned to him. "Are you perhaps Anonymous Love Letter Girl?"

The girl smiled brightly. "Yup."

"But that girl over there said she was too." He scratched his head and looked sideways.

"How many Anonymous Love Letter Girls are there really?"

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

20th story! Huzzaah! Hope you like it ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
